


Not an act

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is busy rehearsing something really important, only to have unexpected guests walk in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an act

Nino bit his lip nervously as he stared ahead, his fingers gripping hard at a bunch of plastic drinking straws. 

"You know," he began with a slight blush on his face,"I have… you know er… always..always..."

"Oi. Nino-kun, what are you doing here?"

Nino jumped in shock as he turned to see his bandmate walking in.

"Sho-kun?! I-er…I'm just rehearsing our dance routines, you know! Oh-chan makes such tough and tricky choreography after all!"

" Ehhh I guess, if you say so," Sho said, "but none of Satoshi-kun's dances require a bunch of straws, right?"

"They're not straws, they're flowers!"

"None of those dance routines have us holding out flowers either."

"Well…" Nino's voice trailed off as he rubbed his hands on his neck in exasperation and embarrassment.

"Haaaa.." Sho sighed as he closed the door to the dance studio,"you're rehearsing a confession of some sort, aren't you?"

"… … well…" Nino said timidly but gave a slight nod. Sho grinned and gave Nino a comforting pat on the head.

"Not going well?"

"It's difficult, you know,"Nino said as he slumped down on the floor and stared at the mirrored wall in front of him, " I can't even tell it to myself in the mirror, let alone tell it to Oh-chan."

Sho pursed his lips in thought, his feet tapping lightly on the floor.

"Maybe you don't have to… you know, do it head-on just yet," Sho suggested, "go out for a movie or a dinner and maybe you'd be able to get the courage and the mood to tell him you like him."

" But.. dinner… our usual dinners are at that hole-in-the-wall ramen shop," nino said, "but their tonkotsu ramen is awesome."

"The main thing still is getting it out, ne?"

"But as expected, it's hard to just come out of it and say ' I like you'." 

"Mmm how about writing it out and rehearse it like you would a script?" Sho said, " you are a Hollywood actor. Just approach this like you would rehearse a movie scene, except that this particular scene is a real scene of your life."

Nino gave a thoughtful look. "Well.. that is worth a try."

A few days (and sleepless nights) later, Nino stood in the studio again, taking deep breaths as he looked in the mirrored wall in front of him, the scripted love confession in his hand.

"O-oh-chan, I know that this coming out of me is very sudden and might even make things awkward," he said, to his reflection, "but I cannot continue to ignore my feelings anymore. We are really, really good friends, right? And so it is only fair that as a good friend, I- wait…" Nino stopped and shook his head. He realised he was speaking too fast. He looked at his script. 

" Oh right. I should make a break there," Nino said as he scribbled a short note on his script and faced his reflection again.

" I cannot continue to ignore my feelings anymore," Nino said and paused before taking a deep breath and continued, "I know we have been really, really good friends for a long time now. And as things stand, it is only fair that I be honest with my feelings for you."

He exhaled again, looking up into his own brownish-gold eyes.

" Oh-chan, I like you. I like you a lot. More than I would a bandmate or a good friend." He then paused and took out his script again.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd actually get this far so i didn't write the next part of this.." Nino murmured with a pout, "what should I write for this part?"

".. usually you'd wait for the other party to say something, right?"

" Yeah I guess," Nino said as he wrote down a small note after his last line, "thanks Oh-chan!"

It was only after Nino said those words when he froze in shock. He slowly looked up at the mirror to see Ohno Satoshi himself standing in the doorway, looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"…OH-CHAN?! When did you get here?!!"

Ohno only gave his sleepy, sheepish smile as he sauntered in and closed the door to the dance studio behind him, "quite a while ago. You were writing some stuff down and I figured I'd wait till you finished."

Ohno Satoshi DEFINITELY heard him confessing his feelings in the mirror.   
Nino looked down at his script and buried his face in his palms, mentally kicking himself for not locking the door.  
He DEFINITELY heard his own name in that confession too!

" Er, Oh-chan!" Nino said hurriedly as he dashed over to gather his bag and belongings, " you need to use this place for rehearsing your dance routine right?"

" Eh? Nino-kun?!" 

"I'll see you again soon for dinner,ne? Bye!" Nino said as he proceeded for the door, only to feel his arm getting tugged back by the older man.

"What about your rehearsal?" Ohno asked softly, "have you learned your lines well?"

"Oh-chan, I…" Nino said but founde himself getting dragged back towards the mirrored wall to face Ohno. 

"Well, I can help you," Ohno said, "go over your lines again for the last time."

Nino gave him a pleading look.

"I can't do it!"

" You can, you know," Ohno said, " you did that just now."

"But that time…"

"Please," Ohno said seriously, his gaze firm and determined, "please go over it again."

Nino gulped nervously as he gripped the script paper in his hand. He sighed and gave it one last look before putting it behind him.

"Oh-chan, I know that this coming out of me is very sudden and might even make things awkward," he said, mentally bracing himself with every word, "but I cannot continue to ignore my feelings anymore."

He then looked up at Ohno to meet his eyes, as if trying to bring out the soul of every spoken word through his gaze.

"I know we have been really, really good friends for a long time now," he continued, "and as things stand, it is only fair that I be honest with my feelings for you."

He closed his eyes, feeling the words flame his cheeks red in embarrassment.

" Oh-chan, I like you, "he finally breathed softly, "I like you a lot. More than I would a bandmate or a good friend."

Keeping his fingers crossed and his heart in his mouth, he looked up at Ohno. 

Ohno only stood right where he was, looking at him. His face gave away nothing, and that only made Nino even more nervous.

"How was that?" He asked.

"… Well.. it was..good," Ohno said slowly, "those lines are well-written."

Nino narrowed his eyes as he wondered what Ohno was playing at by commenting on the lines and not the the fact that he delivered them for him.

" Oh-chan? I wasn't acting you know?" Nino said coldly, "I wrote those lines and rehearsed them over and over again but everything is NOT an act!"

Ohno only smiled as he placed an index finger on Nino's chin.

"Well, I'm not acting either," Ohno answered as he drew their faces close, his other arm wrapping fast around Nino's waist and pulling him in for a slow, tender kiss. Nino felt his heart beat out of his chest as he slowly melted in Ohno's arms. 

" I like you too, Kazu.." Ohno said softly against his lips," I always have."

Nino smiled as they kissed over and over again, thanking Sho in his mind for his bright idea.


End file.
